A Week in the Life
by Zhara
Summary: Yohji brings home an injured Schuldich. Will Weiss ever recover? Yohji/Schuldich Brad/Aya Omi/Nagi (prob.) *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled for now.  
Authour: Amber and Zhara  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: These are not our characters, we are just playing a bit.  
  
Summary: Yohji brings home an injured Schuldich. Will Weiss ever   
recover.  
  
Untitled  
By: Amber and Zhara  
  
The lights in the underground parking garage flickered, the sullen   
orange light casting shadows as it faded in and out. The cement   
surroundings echoed the sounds of a fight as Weiss and Schwarz   
battled once again.  
  
As always the usually pairings had evolved during this latest   
skirmish. A smirking Brad avoided the swipes of the katana held by   
the glowering Aya. Both Farfarello and Ken scowled as they tried to   
score each other with their blades. Omi and Nagi seemed to be making   
light sport of their combat, Omi watching with amazement as Nagi used   
his telekinetic power to flick away the darts he threw at the other   
boy.  
  
And Schuldich and Yohji stood gazing at each other, Yohji's wire   
hanging limply at his side as Schuldich took a serene walk through   
Yohji's head.  
  
Brad cursed out loud when Aya was able to land a shallow cut on his   
arm. Sparing a moment to look around for his supposed backup, he   
growled at the sight of Schuldich staring vapidly at Kudoh. `I have   
had enough of this,' he thought to himself as jumped backwards, away   
from another swipe of the katana. Out of Aya's range for a moment,   
Brad drew his gun.  
  
Aya managed to yell `gun', just at the shot was fired.   
  
There was stunned silence in the garage until one outraged voice   
shouted out.  
  
"You fucking shot me, you bastard!"  
  
Yohji rushed forward and caught the victim just before he hit the   
ground.  
  
Schuldich continued to bitch as he laid in Yohji's arms. The pain   
from the bullet wound in his left shoulder sending waves of pain down   
his arm. He glanced over at Crawford with pain filled eyes, just as   
the American was holstering his gun. "What the fuck, Brad?" he asked.  
  
Crawford looked down at him with a frosty statement. "I'm fucking   
sick and tired of you mooning over that Weiss slut. You were   
supposed to be watching my back, not his ass. When you get it out of   
your system, come home." With that, Crawford waved a hand at the   
rest of the stunned Schwarz members, motioning them to follow.  
  
The equally stunned Weiss assassins watched as their rivals exited   
the scene before turning their gazes to Yohji cradling an injured   
Schuldich.  
  
Yohji looked up at Aya and was about to say something.  
  
"No," Aya said coldly.  
  
"But you don't even know what I was going to ask," Yohji complained.  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes and glared at Schuldich. "You got yourself   
into this situation, it's up to you to get yourself out. We're not   
going to help you."  
  
Schuldich smirked. Even with the pain he was in, it still amused him   
to see Aya ranting about things that couldn't be helped. "You have a   
bigger stick shoved up your ass than Bradley," he drawled before   
finally passing out from the pain.  
  
Yohji looked from Schuldich to Aya, "I'm not leaving him here," he   
said stubbornly.  
  
Aya glowered. "I said no."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Yohji returned the glare with equal heat. "And I   
said that I'm not leaving him here."  
  
Aya sighed, knowing defeat when it arrived. "Fine. Do what you   
want. But I'm warning you, Yohji. Keep that damn German out of my   
sight." Aya glared once more at the unconscious redhead, wanting   
nothing more to run him through with his katana, but knowing that it   
would hurt Yohji just as much. He turned quickly and started to walk   
towards the exit.  
  
Ken and Omi glanced at each other, not quite believing what was   
happening. Omi finally shrugged his slim shoulders and started to   
follow Aya. After a quick glance at Yohji, Ken quickly followed.  
  
Yohji sighed as he lifted the German in his arms, trying without much   
luck to balance the need to not injure the man further and to hold   
onto the tall man securely. `Damn, you're heavy,' he thought to   
himself as he arranged the lanky man in his arms.  
  
`I may be unconscious, but I can still hear you,' Schuldich   
complained in Yohji's head.  
  
Yohji paused for a moment before walking again. `How can you still   
hear me when you're unconscious?'  
  
`The brain is more complex then you know, Kudoh.'  
  
`Oh.' Yohji thought, pondering that for a moment, not wanting   
Schuldich to continue with the line of thought. Schuldich would kill   
him if he picked this up from his mind, but Yohji had always thought   
that the German was pretty dry when he lectured on the inner working   
of the human mind. `So, why did Crawford shoot you?' he asked as he   
came up to his car. A quick glance revealed that his team members   
has already left the scene.  
  
`Must be his time of the month or something. He throws these little   
tantrums once in a while, though usually never this painful for me,'   
Schuldich thought, wincing mentally as his injury was jarred when   
Yohji tired to place him in the car. `Hey, fragile goods here,   
babe. Handle with care.'  
  
Yohji snorted at the comment. `Get some rest. I'm taking you to the   
hospital now.'  
  
`Yay. My most favourite place in the world,' Schuldich said sleepily   
into Yohji's mind, the shock of the gun shot wound placing a shroud   
of exhaustion over the telepath.  
  
Yohji made sure that the German was secure in the back seat before   
climbing into the driver's seat, starting the car. "Try to get some   
rest," he repeated. "I have a feeling the next few days are going to   
be interesting," Yohji said softly.  
  
`True, but I bet I can get some amusement out of the situation,'   
Schuldich murmured softly into Yohji's mind before finally dropping   
off into a light slumber.  
  
Yohji smiled and drove towards the hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Week in the Life...  
Part 2/?  
Authors: Zhara and Amber  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Too damn bad, eh?!  
Summary: Yohji brings home an injured Schuldich, will Weiss survive the encounter?  
  
  
A Week in the Life...  
by Zhara and Amber  
  
  
Schuldich woke in a warm bed with a warm presence off to his side. He grinned to himself wondering who   
his latest conquest was. Moving to sit up, he fell back onto the bed, cursing as the wound in his shoulder   
made itself known. Holding himself still, the sharp pain quickly faded to a dull ache in his chest and left arm.   
  
'God, I feel like I was shot,' Schuldich thought before pausing. 'Oh fuck. That's right. I was shot. Crawford   
you bastard, I am so going to make you pay for this.'  
  
At least now he knew who his bed partner was. The delectable piece of ass that was Yohji Kudoh.   
The same man who didn't think twice about bringing an enemy back to his home. Schu could only smirk as   
he remembered the other enemy Yohji had brought home like a little lost puppy, much to the rest of Weiss'  
disgust, well, Aya's disgust, and Omi and Ken's uncertainty.   
  
Schuldich relaxed into the warmth of the bed, contemplating the events that had transpired, and he could   
only grin at the thought of what Weiss was going through now. After all, he liked to think he was one hundred  
times worse than that flaky Asuka/Neu woman who had fucked over Kudoh's heart.  
  
The sheet and blankets fell into his lap as Schuldich carefully raised himself up. He looked down at his   
bare chest, amused at the thought of Yohji undressing him before putting him to bed, and peeled back   
the bandage and gauze that covered the gun shot wound. He frowned at the ugly blue stiches that held   
the skin closed. Carefully touching the skin around the site, he gently felt for any signs of infection or   
swelling. Satisfied at what he saw and felt he covered the wound up again. Even thought it had been   
less that twenty-four hours after the injury, the wound looked like it had been healing for at least three   
days. Pushing his long red-hair behind his ears, he congratulated himself and his ability to heal at an   
elevated pace. 'A good talent for an assassin and all around bad guy to have,' Schu chuckled, then   
winced at another flash of pain. Accelerated healing or not it still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.  
  
Finally, he turned to look at the man that shared the bed with him. Kudoh was dead to the world.   
His mouth open slightly, soft puffs of breath stirring the blond hair that fell down his cheek. Damn   
he's hot, Schuldich thought, once again stuck by the beauty of the man beside him. It gave him the   
urge to want to paint him or... 'Gah, no wonder Brad shot me. I would have shot myself if I realized   
I was acting like an idiot,' Schuldich thought with a grimace.   
  
But he couldn't help it. For some reason he was drawn to Yohji. 'Fuck, I need a cigarette and/or   
a drink.'   
  
He glanced beside him and noticed a pill bottle. Grabbing it, he opened the bottle and smiled.   
'Good ol' percocet,' he thought to himself as he took two small pills and dry-swallowed them.  
He threw the bottle back on the side table, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A wave of   
dizziness flowed over him and he steadied himself on the bed with both arms.  
  
"You ok?" A sleepy voice asked behind him.  
  
"I've been shot, Kudoh. What do you think?" Schuldich said bitchily.  
  
"Sah, are you always this bitchy in the morning?" Yohji asked as he sat up behind the German, his   
warm chest pressing against Schuldich's back. He slipped his arms around the other man's waist and  
laid his head on one shoulder. Schu almost commented on this cuddly aspect of Yohji, but decided to   
just enjoy the sensation for the moment. He would have to make a suitably sarcastic comment later.  
  
Schuldich leaned back into the embrace and laughed, "Only when I've been shot."  
  
Yohji laughed and kissed the shoulder blade that he had been leaning against. "Lets take a look at   
that wound," he said gently pushing Schuldich back down to the bed.   
  
Schuldich complied and let the blond push him back down to a supine position. He wondered how   
much he could play this up to the other man. He faked an expression of pain as Yohji picked at the   
tape surrounding the gauze covering the wound.   
  
"Doesn't look to bad," Yohji commented inspecting the wound.   
  
Schuldich struggled to contain his grin, "If you say so."  
  
Yohji gently covered the wound again. "You have to get the stiches out in seven to ten days. You're   
very lucky that nothing vital was hit. It was a superficial injury. It nicked your collarbone, and came to   
rest just below it."  
  
"Yeah? Brad wouldn't have shot me if he thought I was going to come to permanently damage. Or at   
least I like to believe that," Schuldich commented sourly.  
  
"So, what now?" Yohji asked curiously as he looked down at Schuldich.  
  
Schuldich smirked and sat up, "Now you either give me a bed bath, or let me go take a shower. I need   
a smoke like anything."  
  
Yohji frowned, "Shouldn't you rest for a bit? I mean you have been shot."  
  
Schuldich shrugged his shoulders and winced. "Nah, can't stand staying in bed. Unless I'm doing the  
nasty that is," Schuldich leered at Yohji. "But I can tell from your frame of mind that you're afraid to  
hurt me, so a shower is now my priority."  
  
"I don't think you should get the gauze wet," Yohji stated.  
  
"A bath then," Schuldich agreed. He stood from the bed and turned to look at Yohji. "Care to   
join me?"  
  
Yohji looked up at him, the silence argument he fought with himself easy to read in his mind   
and eyes. Schu tilted his head to one side as he watched Yohji licked his lips, trying to make   
a decisions. Hormones finally won out.   
  
Schuldich just smiled and led the blond into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Schuldich paused for a moment, as he pulled on the tight dark green leather pants he swiped   
from the blond's closet, and looked over at Yohji, amused by the rants coming from the other man.  
  
"No!" Yohji stated firmly. "You are not going clubbing. You're injured for fuck sake."  
  
Ignoring Kudoh, Schuldich continued to try and mould the pants to his long legs.   
  
"Dammit, Schuldich. I mean it! No clubbing."  
  
Schuldich laughed as he zipped up the pants. "Stop being such a wuss, Kudoh and pass me   
that shirt," Schuldich said pointing to the black shirt laying on the bed.  
  
"No."  
  
"God, you are such an infant sometimes. Learn to live a little, man," Schuldich said as he   
snatched the shirt off the bed himself.   
  
Schuldich threw on the shirt and paused to admire himself in the mirror. "Hmm, for an   
infant you certainly have great taste in clothing."  
  
"That's it," Yohji yelled. "You are not going clubbing, and I certainly did not give you   
permission to wear my clothes."  
  
Schuldich continued looking in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his long red hair, ignoring   
the ranting of the blond behind him. 'Hmm, bandana or no bandana.' He thought to himself.   
'No bandana,' he decided as he took the customary yellow cloth off his head. Red hair cascaded   
down his face giving him a sultry look. The wave of desire coming from Yohji confirmed that he   
looked hot.  
  
Schuldich turned toward Yohji and struck a pose, "Well, how do I look," he asked, already   
knowing the effect his appearance was having on the blond.  
  
Yohji swallowed hard, trying to suppress his arousal, and continue his fight with the German.   
Determined that he was not going to let the other man walk out of the room.  
  
Schuldich sighed, and walked over to Yohji. Looking him in the eye, he knew that the other man   
wouldn't give up easily. Raising his hand, he pushed him down onto the bed and gave him a carefully   
controlled mental blast. Yohji tumbled back onto the bed, knocked unconscious.  
  
Schuldich turned toward the mirror one more time and smiled. "Oh well, Kudoh. You had your   
chance to come out tonight." He walked over to the blond laying on the bed and rifled through  
his pockets, looking for his wallet. Finding the wallet, he pulled it out and flipped it open. Empty.   
Schuldich sighed in disappointment. Tossing the wallet onto the bed, Schuldich suddenly smiled   
as he remembered the cash register downstairs.  
  
With one last look at the unconscious blond on the bed, Schuldich shrugged and walked to the   
bedroom door. Opening it slowly he stepped out into the hall when he saw the coast was clear.  
Slowly, he crept toward the stairs, alert too any sudden noised. He could hear the soft buzz of   
the television and hushed conversations coming from down the stairs.   
  
Schuldich crept downstairs slowly, not use to the customary noises they could make. Especially   
the noises that stairs always seemed to make when they were being sneaked upon.  
  
He successfully crept to the bottom of the stairs and peeked around the corner. He saw the other   
three members of Weiss in the living room. Ken and Omi were sitting on a soft green couch, watching   
television and chatting softly. Aya, was curled up in a large black chair, absorbed in a book he was   
reading. How domestic.  
  
A wicked smile crossed Schuldich's lips as he crept the other way and slipped into the flower shop.   
  
The shop was dark as he stealthily made his way over to the cash register. He looked down at the   
machine and frowned, not knowing how to use it. He hit a couple of buttons and the cash drawer   
sprung open with a bang.   
  
Schuldich tensed for a moment, listening to see if anyone has heard, but relaxed when it became   
apparent that no one had heard. Looking down into the register, Schuldich smiled, those gullible   
and naive assassins had left all the cash they made that day in the register.  
  
Scooping out all of the large bills, he closed the register softly, and made his way over to the door.   
One more glace back into the empty story, Schuldich unlocked that door and slipped out into the night.  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Chapter 3

A Week in the Life...  
Part 3/?  
by Zhara and Amber  
  
Leaning his uninjured shoulder against the cold metal of the flower shop door, Schuldich fumbled with   
the handle, cursing as he tried to pull the door open again. Brushing back the hair that fell into his green   
eyes, he glowered at the uncooperative door. 'Open, dammit! I'm drunk. I'm horny. And Kudoh   
should still be out cold on the bed,' he thought lasciviously. 'Not that he'll be out much longer.'  
  
The door suddenly pulled open, causing Schuldich to whoop in surprise as he staggered into the store.   
Glaring back at the open door, he laughed when he saw that he had been trying to pull the door open  
instead of pushing it. 'Ok. Whoever said the coordination is a good thing anyway.'  
  
But that left a small puzzle teasing his mind. If he was pulling, who had pushed? Turning around he   
saw his answer. The four members of Weiss with their angry face on. That comment caused him to   
start laughing again. Yohji looked kinda of hot actually, the effort to look pissed off giving his features  
a feral quality that Schuldich liked.  
  
"Yohji," Schuldich leered as he walked over to the blond vision of his dreams. "You missed such a   
good time." Grabbing Yohji's shirt he pulled him sharply toward his body and kissed him. "But I   
can make that up for you."  
  
Yohji broke away from the kiss. "Not in front of the guys," he whispered urgently, the angry expression   
melting into uncertainty.  
  
Schuldich mocked a frown as he ran one finger down the other man's cheek, "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
A sigh. "No. Look. You're in a lot of trouble. Money was stolen from the register, and they think it   
was you," Yohji whispered.  
  
Schuldich didn't have time to respond to the accusation as Aya spoke up.  
  
"Where is the money?" Aya asked sternly.  
  
Schuldich turned toward the other redhead and placed his most innocent expression, which didn't fool   
anyone, on his face. "Money?"  
  
"Don't toy with us," Ken ground out between a clenched jaw, standing beside Aya.   
  
"Toy?" Schuldich asked. This was fun.  
  
"Cut the crap, Schuldich. We know you stole the money," Ken snapped.  
  
Schuldich sneered, "Prove it."  
  
Ken held out a tape. "This is the video surveillance of the shop."  
  
"Oh. You mean the money from the shop?" Schuldich backtracked, planting an ingenuous look on his   
face again. "Don't worry. I plan on paying you back."  
  
"When?" Aya ground out.  
  
"Well I'm not sure. I don't exactly have any money on me right now." Schuldich said softly, his eyes   
sliding to the side. "I did just get shot and kicked out of my home."   
  
Yohji stepped up behind Schuldich and placed his hands gently on his shoulders, "It's ok. We know you   
have been through a lot lately."  
Schuldich hid his grin as Aya glowered at Yohji.   
  
"That's no excuse for robbing us," Aya ground out.  
  
"I'll pay you back, I promise." Schuldich said, leaning into Yohji for support. Sensing that the blond   
would react more supportively if he played the wounded role.  
  
"Yes you will pay us back, and you can start tomorrow at the shop. Your shift starts at nine a.m.,"   
Aya said cooly.  
  
Schuldich's eyes opened wide in surprise. They wanted him to work, physical labour, soiling his   
hands. He turned to Yohji a tear in his eye, ready to get his way. "But, lover," he began.  
  
Yohji stopped him, "It's only fair, Schu."  
  
Schuldich was about to protest, when he noticed the serious glint in the blond's eyes. He thought   
about messing with their minds to get out of working, but at the last moment decided not to. He had   
a plan and it was going to be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wouldn't those flowers look gorgeous in your kitchen," Schuldich drawled as he inserted a mental   
compulsion into the mind of the customer he was serving.  
  
It was eleven in the morning and he had already sold most of the flowers in the shop.  
  
"Why yes they would," the woman agreed heartily. Her eyes looked rather glassy as she kept nodding   
her head up and down, agreeing with every thing Schuldich said. "I'll take them all."  
  
"Good choice," Schuldich said as he went and grabbed the rest of the carnations. Bundling the selection   
of flowers into a loose bundle, he walked over to Ken and shoved the flowers in his face. "Here.   
Wrap these up," he demanded.   
  
Ken frowned, "Do it yourself."  
  
Sighing Schuldich said, "You know I don't know how to wrap the fucking flowers. Now do you want   
to lose this sale or not?" Schuldich asked, pointing in the direction of the customer.  
  
Ken frowned again, but took the flowers from Schuldich and quickly wrapped the bouquet.   
  
"Try and make them look attractive, Hidaka," the German said as he leaned against the counter, watching   
the other man work. He spared a glace back over at his customer who was still nodding her head   
up and down. 'This is just too easy,' he thought with a smirk.  
  
"Here," Ken said sourly as he shoved the arrangement at the telepath.  
Schuldich smiled sweetly at the other assassin. He could feel Ken still scowling at his back as he made   
his way back over to his customer. A burst of incredability flooded over him when Ken heard the   
amount he asked for. A quick glance confirmed Ken's shock.   
  
He could see that Ken was about to protest when he saw the woman happily open her purse and pull   
out a five thousand yen bill and handed it over to him.  
  
Schuldich handed her the flowers and escorted the woman over to the door, "Have a nice day," he said   
sweetly, not caring at all that the woman still hadn't stopped nodding her head as she walked away.   
His handy work wouldn't wear off for an hour or so.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Charging her five thousand yen!" Ken demanded as he walked over   
to Schuldich, a little vein in his forehead throbbing.  
  
"Oh calm down. She didn't argue did she?" Schuldich asked unconcerned as he stared at the other man's   
forehead. 'I see death by stroke one of these days. If I was speaking to that asshole, Bradley, I'd ask him   
to precog it for me.'   
  
Ken was about to argue more when Schuldich took a collection of bills out of his pocket and started to   
count it, separating the money into three piles.  
  
"Here is the money I took last night. Here is what the flowers I sold were really worth," Schuldich said,   
handing the money over to Ken. " This," he said waving the remaining money in his hand, "is my share."  
  
"But there must be over one-hundred-thousand yen left over. How much were you selling the flowers   
for?" Ken asked flabbergasted.  
  
Schuldich shrugged his slim shoulders. "I sold them at what I thought the people could afford."'  
  
"That's robbery," Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Stop your whining, Hidaka. You wanted me to pay you back and I did."  
  
"That's not the point," Ken argued.  
  
Schuldich shoved the rest of the money into the jeans he had borrowed from Yohji. "Yar, Yar. You   
Wiess people worry way too much."  
  
Taking off the apron he was wearing, Schuldich turned and looked at Ken. "Well my job is done. I'm   
going shopping. See you guys later."   
  
Ken's left eye started to twitch as he watched Schuldich walk out of the store.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: There was a review left, anonymous of course, about the fact that this story is a parody. The review   
was along the lines of...I hate you if you're making fun of stories where Schu defects. Since I didn't have   
a chance to respond to that individual I thought that I would state here that we are parodying the characters.   
Not the fics. I happen to love stories where Schu joins up with Weiss. So, arcade, I hope that cleans the   
air up a bit. Jumping to conclusions before a story is even completed is never a good idea. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Week in the Life...  
Part 4/?  
by Zhara and Amber  
  
Back from his shopping spree, Schuldich looked at all the various bags that laid strewed across   
Yohji's bed. Smiling he started to unpack his latest purchases. Most of what he had bought  
was clubbing cloths. 'God, I am so going to slut it up tonight,' he thought cheerily as he moved   
to unpack his finds.  
  
A soft cough from the doorway caught his attention. Turning, Schuldich saw the youngest member   
of Weiss standing hesitantly in the doorway, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Are you going to come in or not?" Schuldich asked archly, trying not to smile at the multitude of   
thoughts running through Omi's head.  
  
Omi stepped nervously into the room and walked over to the bed, he opened his mouth to say   
something, but closed it right away. He sat on the edge of Yohji's bed and watched as Schuldich   
started to unpack.  
  
"Out with it, Tsukiyono" Schuldich asked unnecessarily as he knew what the young man already   
wanted. He pulled another shirt out a bag, and laid it on the bed.  
  
Omi blushed as he finally made up his mind and asked the German. "Um, I wanna know how to   
get someone's attention."  
  
Schuldich slid his gaze over to Omi, somewhat surprised that the kid found the nerve to ask him,   
"Why ask me? I thought you hated me."  
  
Omi held his look, defiance starting to sparkle in his blue eyes, "Well you are a prick."  
  
Schu smirked at that statement, "True. And?"  
  
"But I can't ask the others. They think I am a little kid, and won't give me advice."  
  
Schuldich could envision this little talk going on forever as he sought to drag the information for the   
kid in a verbal manner. Best to get to the point. "So you want me to teach you to be a slut, eh?"  
  
The defiance faded out to shock. "I think this was a mistake," he said rising from the bed and making   
his way to the door.  
  
Schuldich laughter followed Omi across the room, "I'm just kidding, chibi. Get back here and I'll tell   
you how to get Nagi-kun's attention."  
  
Omi froze and paused by the door, the shoulders that had slumped in defeat, rising. Turning to face   
Schuldich he asked, "Can you help me?"  
  
Schuldich laughed again. "Come to me grasshopper and let me teach you all I know."  
  
Omi swallowed nervously and committed himself to his fate. Anything for the objective, he thought to   
Schu amusement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yohji was leaning on the kitchen counter, elbow resting on the counter, and head resting his hand as   
he waited for the tea kettle to boil. A small smile slipped across his lips as he felt a pair of arms wrap   
around his waist and lips nip at his ear.  
  
"Mmmm. That feels good," Yohji said leaning back into the embrace. "But Ken, you know I have a   
boyfriend."  
  
Yohji laughed as his ass was slapped hard by an annoyed German. Turning around, he took one look   
at Schuldich, and whistled in appreciation. "Looking good babe."  
  
Schuldich smiled and posed for Yohji, letting the Ken comment slide. "You think so?"  
  
Yohji nodded enthusiastically. The German looked hot. The red head was dressed in tight black leather   
pants which moulded perfectly to his long legs. Yohji noticed no underwear line showing through the   
practically painted on pants, and concluded that Schu wasn't wearing any. A delicious thought.   
A tight silver shirt clung to his chest, and over it was a black knitted sweater, with coin sized holes   
throughout the knit allowing the silver of the shirt to peek through. Once again the red hair was loose,   
cascading over his shoulders. Yep, the man looked hot.  
  
Schuldich smiled, and leaned over to and pressed his lips to Yohji's. Breaking the kiss he smiled, "I'm glad   
I look hot. Now go get your butt ready, were going out. And Omi and Nagi are joining us."  
  
"God damn it man, aren't you forgetting that you were shot? You are supposed to be resting."  
  
Schuldich shrugged the comment off, and raised his hands in the air. "Look ma, full range of motion."  
  
Yohji sighed, certain that he would never win an intelligent argument with the redhead, the stubborn   
bastard that he was.  
  
'I heard that,' Schuldich purred into Yohji's head.  
  
"You were meant to," Yohji said, stepping up to Schuldich and wrapping his arms around his waist. He   
pressed his lips to Schuldich's neck and nuzzled briefly, making the German moan softly. He broke away   
when he heard sounds of disgust.  
  
"Get a room," Ken said in disgust, as he looked over at Schuldich and Yohji. Aya stood behind the brunette,   
watching the pair with a disapproving look.  
  
Yohji wrapped an arm around Schuldich's slim waist and pulled the red head to him. "You're just jealous,   
Kenken."  
  
Schuldich laughed as Aya frowned at Yohji's comment.  
  
Ken was about to retort when he heard the soft sound of Omi clearing his throat in the doorway.  
  
Silence permeated the room as everyone took in Omi's new look.  
  
Schuldich whistled, "Looking good, chibi."  
  
Omi blushed and looked at the floor. His outfit was very outrageous compared to his normal garb. Schuldich   
had dressed him in a tan, sleeveless vest that hung to below his knees. His lower abdomen was exposed due   
to low riding suede pants in chocolate brown that clung to his legs.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?" Schuldich said from across the room, putting one finger under Omi's chin   
and lifting his head up.  
  
Omi met Schuldich's look, "Give attitude?" He asked, trying to remember his lessons. Omi composed himself   
at Schuldich's nod, and corrected his stance from an uncertain boy to man killer.  
  
"That's my, chibi. Keep it up and you'll look like sex on a stick to everyone at the club," Schuldich said   
approvingly.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do?" Aya's cold voice demanded. The Weiss red head turned and glared at Schuldich,   
clarifying his previous statement. "What did you do to, Omi?"   
  
Schuldich smiled sickeningly sweet at Aya, "I'm helping him bring out his inner slut," he leered.  
  
Aya flushed in rage and looked from Omi to Schuldich a few times. He looked like he was about to tear a   
strip off of Schuldich but just turned around and stalked out of the room.  
  
Omi laughed nervously as Aya stormed out of the kitchen, "Well that went better than I thought."  
  
"Omi," Ken said gently, "what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Omi looked defiantly at Ken. "I'm being me. I'm not a little kid anymore. You three always treat me like   
I'm twelve. I'm eighteen for heaven's sake. Stop treating me like a child."  
  
"You go, girl," Schuldich cheered.  
  
Ken glared at Schuldich, before looking back at Omi. He was about to speak when Omi shouted at him.  
  
"Would everyone stop glaring at, Schuldich. It isn't his decision to dress like this. It's mine." Omi shouted.  
  
Ken drew back in shock. Sweet innocent Omi yelling at him. It had to be the German's fault.   
  
"Why don't you go wait for us outside, chibi," Schuldich said soothingly. "I'm sure Kenken didn't mean   
to upset you."  
  
Omi nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Ken turned and looked at Schuldich in shock. The soccer player's left eyes starting to spasm in frustration.  
  
"You might want to get someone to look into that," Schuldich suggested leaning into Yohji.  
  
Ken threw his hands up in disgust and stalked out of the kitchen, in the same direction that Aya had stormed   
out.  
  
Schuldich laughed.  
  
"Um, babe. What exactly were you thinking of when you dressed Omi that way."  
  
Schuldich grinned, "Tonight we're going to make the chibi a man."  
  
Yohji frowned as an unpleasant thought raced through his head.  
  
"Knock it off you, hentai." Schuldich said with exasperation as he hit Yohji's shoulder. "We're, as in you   
and me, are not going to make him a man," Schuldich clarified, pointing between himself and Yohji, "Nagi's   
going to make Omi a man."  
  
"Ohhh," said Yohji slowly, realization dawning.  
  
Schuldich slapped Yohji's ass for the second time that night. "Now go get that gorgeous ass ready. I'll call   
Nagi and tell him where to meet us. Look for Omi and me outside," Schuldich ordered.  
  
Yohji shrugged his shouldered and nodded, "Why not," he rationalized and walked to the stairs where he   
bolted up them two steps at a time.  
  
Schuldich watched as Yohji disappeared from view before walking over the door separating the shop for   
the living quarters. He opened the door softly, and entered the shop. Walking over to the cash register,   
he opened it grinning as he saw the money in the till. 'Will they ever learn?' he asked himself as he scoop   
out all the larger bills.  
  
Stuffing the money into the top of one boot, Schuldich closed the till and exited the shop to wait with Omi   
outside.   
  
Tonight was going to be fun.  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Chapter 5

A Week in the Life...   
Part 5/?  
by Amber and Zhara  
  
  
  
Red and orange lights flashed to the driving beat of the song that poured over the nightclub's sound   
system as Schuldich, Yohji and Omi entered the Kitty Cat Club. The room was thick with cigarette  
smoke and voices that competed with the loud music. Scantily clad bodies of both sexes twisted   
through the crowd, heading for the bars and dance floors scattered throughout the club. Schuldich   
loved this place.  
  
Touching the shoulder of a passing waitress, Schuldich took a moment to appreciate her revealing   
costume before leaning toward her to give their drink order. Turning back to his companions he   
grinned knowingly at the blush on Omi's face as the young man looked at the woman, then joined   
Kudoh's frankly appraising look as he watched her saunter off. Kudoh turned to him, still grinning   
from the sight.  
  
"I thought Nagi was going to be meeting us here," Yohji said over the noise of the club.  
  
Schuldich didn't bother trying to beat the noise. //Oh, he's here. The little chibi is hiding out in   
one of the tables in the corner. Seems he's a bit overwhelmed.//  
  
Yohji raised one eyebrow as he searched the bar for the young Schwarz member. //How did   
he get in here anyway? With out you to mess with the bouncers mind I didn't think that Omi   
would be able to get in for a bit there.//  
  
Schuldich smirked at his lover. //With the kind of money and power Schwarz yields, there not   
too many places that we can't get into.//   
  
Yohji thought about that as the waitress returned with a tray full of drinks. He was distracted   
by the sight of Schuldich bending over to grab some money from his boot. A little shake of that   
black clad behind let him know that the German was aware of his appraisal.   
  
Straightening up, Schuldich placed a bill on the tray, then leaned toward the waitress. "A tip for   
good service," he said in her ear, motioning toward her chest. With a grin, the waitress moved   
the tray to one side, exposing the little top she wore. Yohji watched as Schuldich placed the bill   
at the hollow of her throat before dragging it down with his fingers to place it under her top. With   
another wicked grin, the waitress turned and walked away to place more orders, her hips swinging   
for the men's pleasure.  
  
"God, I love this place," Schuldich said as he motioned for Yohji and Omi to follow him through the   
crowd. A deft command got the crowd to part slightly for them so they could make their way easier  
to the table where Nagi waited for them.  
  
Slowing down, Schuldich grabbed Omi around the waist with his free arm, and pulled him up front.   
//Remember what I taught you, Omi.//  
  
Omi gulped as he felt a hand trail down his back. Schuldich snarled at the man who had reached out   
to touch the younger man.   
  
//Give attitude?// Omi thought back to the German as the strange man's hand made contact with   
his back again.  
  
//Say it like a man,// Schuldich almost yelled at Omi, to shake him out of his timid stance.  
  
Omi took the hint. "Hands off the merchandise," Omi snapped as he slapped the groper's roving   
hand away.  
  
Schuldich threw his arm around Omi's shoulder, "Excellent, grasshopper," he shouted over the noise.  
  
Omi beamed a grin at Schuldich.  
  
//Attitude,// Schuldich reminded him.  
  
Omi dropped his pose in a sultry come hither stance as they finally arrived at the table where Nagi   
was sitting. Nagi's mouth opened as he took in the youngest member of Weiss. A slow blush   
bloomed on his cheeks as he averted his eyes.  
  
Schuldich sighed in annoyance at the prim display. He had definitely been away from Nagi to long   
if this was the young man's reaction to a hot young thing. At least he wasn't wearing the horrid   
school uniform that he preferred. Instead, Nagi had chosen to wear a long sleeved blue shirt that   
clung to his torso nicely and dark blue tailored pants that were a shade darker than his shirt. All in   
all, he didn't look to bad, but Schuldich knew that he could have spiced up Nagi's outfit some more.  
  
"Omi, you know Nagi. Nagi, Omi," Schuldich said to the two younger men. "Have fun!"  
  
'Ok. On to phase two. Ply them with drinks,' he thought to himself. He raised his hand in the   
air motioning for a nearby waitress to come over. When she finally made her way to him he   
handed her a large bill and motioned to the two young men who were seated side by side at   
the table. "Keep the drinks coming will ya?" The waitress noted what the two men were drinking   
then moved away from the small party.  
  
Schuldich elbowed Yohji lightly in the stomach as the blond's eyes strayed a little to long on the   
gorgeous waitress. Yohji flashed a guilty glance at Schuldich before reaching out and pulling Schuldich   
to him.   
  
Schuldich gave in as Yohji covered his lips with his. They kissed deeply for a moment before   
Schuldich broke away. //I like what you're thinking,// he said as he pushed a tendril of hair out of   
Yohji's eyes.  
  
//About threesomes?// He winked at Schuldich.  
  
//Hmmm. Tempting, but I don't think so. You're all mine tonight, lover boy.//  
Yohji frowned, //How's your shoulder?//  
  
//For fuck sake, it's fine. Now lets go dance,// he replied grabbing Yohji's hand and dragging him   
to the dance floor, leaving the two bashful young men to get to know each other better.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldich cracked one eye open to glare at the door and the insistent banging being produced   
on it. Groaning as the sound echoed painfully in his head, he nudged the sleeping form of Yohji   
beside him. "Get that will you," Schuldich ordered.  
  
Yohji rolled away from Schuldich and continued snoring softly.  
  
'Bastard,' Schuldich thought as the banging at the door started up again.  
  
"Alright, alright. I hear you. You fucking bastard," Schuldich said as he rolled out of bed. Reaching   
down and pulling on the nearest pairs of pants and walked to the door. Opening it, he found a very   
upset Ken on the other side.  
  
"What the fuck do you want at this ungodly hour?" Schuldich asked crossly, pissed that he was awake.  
  
"It's eleven in the morning, Schuldich," Ken said astounded.  
  
Schuldich's glare deepened, "You woke me up before noon?" He asked menacingly.  
  
Ken paled before gathering his nerves. "Aya and I want to talk to you downstairs."  
  
"Now?" Schuldich asked drawing the word out to show his annoyance.  
  
"Well you can shower first and stuff," Ken stammered, averting his eyes from the telepath.  
  
Schuldich sighed, "Fine. I'll be down shortly," he said slamming the door in Ken's face. That made   
him feel marginally better.  
  
Turing from the door, he regarded the blonde sprawled on the bed in sleep. He squashed the urge   
to jump into bed and start something naughty, but decided against it. The vibes he felt off of Ken   
portrayed the urgency of the coming meeting and he hated to be interrupted in the middle of a good   
fuck.  
  
With a sigh he went and showered, feeling slightly better when he used all the hot water. Poking at   
his healing shoulder, Schuldich noticed that it was well on it's way to being completely healed.   
  
'Hot damn,'he thought as he pulled on some clothes. 'I wonder when Kudoh is going to notice that   
I'm hardly an invalid.' He pulled his wet hair into a loose ponytail at the base of his head, wincing at   
the headache that pounded throughout his head. 'Stupid brain, getting all dehydrated from alcohol.   
Wish my superior metabolism could take care of a hangover. Stupid Essett. They never could get   
anything right. I suppose recovering from a gun shot wound in less that a week will have to do,' he   
thought with a slight grin.  
  
Treading down the stairs after he had dressed, Schuldich went into the kitchen where the two members   
of Weiss were waiting for him. Let the inquisition begin. "All right. I'm here. What the hell do you want?"  
  
Aya leaned against the counter, furthest away from the door, and immediately turned his worst glare   
onto Schuldich, who only grinned. Ken was sitting at the kitchen table, arms folded in front of him,   
reminding Schuldich of an annoyed school marm.  
  
Schuldich smiled at the pair, wondering if they thought that they were scaring him in the least.  
  
"Please sit down, Schuldich," Ken said motioning for the German to take a set across from him.  
  
Schuldich complied and sat where Ken motioned him to sit. He was amused at the way the assassin's   
were trying to be polite to him. Turing to Aya he said "Get me a cup of coffee, toots."  
  
Aya looked outraged.  
  
"Coffee or no talking," Schuldich said placing his elbows on the table and resting his still throbbing head   
in his hands. //You work in the service industry honey,// he thought at Aya. //How about some service.//  
  
Seconds later a cup of coffee was tossed on the table in front of him, the dark liquid in the cup sloshing   
over the sides. "Stay out of my mind," Aya said harshly, his voice getting deeper in his anger.  
  
He looked at the annoyed red head. "Cream?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Aya glowered and stormed over to the fridge. He opened the door grabbed the small carton and   
threw is at the German, who caught it in midair.  
  
"Even with a bitch of a hangover I still know what the fuck you're thinking, toots. Can you at least   
try to control your thoughts. I do have a headache," Schuldich said poured some cream in his coffee.   
  
"I will kill you," Aya said with a frosty glare.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. You know, you aren't the first person to threaten my life on a daily basis," Schuldich   
said dryly.  
  
"Schuldich," Ken began trying to get the situation under control, only to be interrupted when Schuldich   
raised his free hand to silence him.  
  
"No talk. Drink first." The German said as he lifted the cup of coffee to his lips. He closed his eyes   
briefly as the hot liquid sluiced down his throat. "That's the medicine. Now, what does Tweedle Dee   
and Tweedle Dumber want?"  
  
Aya controlled his urge to kill Schuldich and planted himself in the chair beside Schuldich, his arms   
crossed firmly over his chest. "You robbed us again last night. Where is our money."  
  
Schuldich tried not to roll his eyes, "Didn't we have this conversation before?"  
  
Aya slammed a hand down on the table top, further disturbing Schuldich's coffee. "Obviously you   
don't learn from your past mistakes. Where is it?"  
  
"It's at the Kitty Cat Club. Some waitress is probably still picking tips out of her bra as we speak.   
Good service deserves it's reward." Schuldich said waiting for their reaction. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, some waitress' bra," Ken said jumping to his feet.  
  
"Have you SEEN the waitresses that work there, boy?" Schuldich asked with a disbelieving look in   
Ken's direction. "Of course not. I forgot who I was speaking to. Do yourself a favour and try to get   
laid in the next year or so."  
  
Ken's face went scarlet as he tried to figure out what to say.   
  
"It's inconsequential whether Ken needs to get laid or not," Aya said coldly around Schuldich's grunt   
of indifference. "The topic of the moment is I want our money back, NOW!"  
  
"Fine, fine. You'll have it this afternoon. Gawd, you two do nothing but bitch. You're worse than   
Crawford in the respect," Schuldich said. 'Even though I get away with a whole hell of a lot more   
over here. Weiss are such pushovers,' he thought with a snicker.  
  
"I swear. Why don't you to go fuck each other, I think that you both need to unwind a bit there."  
  
Aya's fingers twitched for his katana. 'Can't kill German, Kudoh likes him. Can't kill German, Kudoh   
likes him,' Aya chanted to himself. 'Kudoh's an idiot.'  
  
Schuldich looked over at Aya and grinned. He then threw Aya his best, 'who me? I'm an innocent   
flower' look when Aya glared at him.  
  
Clenching his fingers on the edge of the table, Aya moved on. "Ok. On to the second topic. Where's   
Omi?" Aya asked frostily. "He didn't come home with you last night. What kind of decrepit hell hole   
did you leave him in?"  
"Oh, he's probably still banging Nagi or something," Schuldich said, shrugging his slender shoulders.   
"And I hardly think that the Motel 8 is a decrepit hell hole."  
  
Aya looked at Schuldich in shock and pushed away from the table. He stood and looked at the   
German for a moment before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Schuldich watched him leave and turned to Ken, "So. Are there any other topic on the agenda, or   
can I go back to bed now?"  
  
Ken simple sat in the chair, his left eye twitching.   
  
Schuldich could pick up random thoughts running through the brunette's head, 'Omi. Nagi. Motel 8.   
Kill German. The German hurts God.   
  
"I take that as a no," Schuldich said before he drained the rest of his coffee. Standing up, he lifted his   
hands over his head and stretched, "Well, I'm off to romp with my smitten kitten. I'll have that money   
for you this afternoon," he said and left the room, taking another shred of Ken's sanity with him. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Week in the Life...   
Part 6/?  
by Amber and Zhara  
  
Later that same day.......  
  
Struggling with the load in his arms, Schuldich shouldered his way into the flower shop. Kicking   
the door closed behind him, he staggered over to where Ken sat behind the cash register.  
  
Ken looked up from the article he was reading. The shop was in its afternoon lull period, one of   
the only sane times during the say since the girls that usually flocked to the store like seagulls to   
the shore were still in school. Out of boredom Ken had grabbed a magazine to read until the next   
costumer arrived. "What is all the junk?" he asked with a pointed look as the redhead made his   
way over to him.  
  
Ken scowled as the German ignored him, dumping the contents of his arms on the counter, covering   
the magazine Ken was reading. Sorting through the various items, he watched as Schuldich said 'ah ha'   
when the other man found the object of his search. The sound of cellophane being torn open was   
quickly followed by a contented sigh as Schuldich popped a golden brown confection in his mouth.   
Glaring up at Schuldich, he waited for the other man to finish up chewing so he could answer the question.   
  
Schuldich handed Ken a loose stack of money. "Here's your money," he said, as he started to sort the   
objects into different piles. Scattered across the counter top was numerous scratch and win tickets,   
multiple packs of cigarettes and a variety of confections, mainly Twinkies. "The rest is mine," Schuldich   
said grinning as he opened another pack of Twinkies.  
  
"Where did you get all this stuff," Ken asked with amazement that quickly turned into suspicion, "And   
just where did you get all of that cash?"  
  
Schuldich shrugged his slender shoulders nonchalantly, "Oh, I robbed that quaint little corner story down   
the street," he replied as he fished out a coin from his pocket to start scratching at one of the lottery tickets.  
  
Ken stood there in shock for a moment, Schuldich's words crashing over him. He started to see a red   
aura gather around him as his anger built.   
  
"You robbed Mr. Yohsi?" Ken ground out, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Is that his name?" Schuldich asked, not really listening to Ken.  
  
"Schuldich how could you," Ken shouted, pushing himself away from the counter. "He's like, one-hundred   
and twenty years old! How could you?"  
  
Schuldich looked up at the raving brunette. "Where else did you expect me to get the money? It's not   
like I can ask Crawford. He shot me remember?" Schuldich said, going for the sympathy play.  
  
"That's a load of crap," Ken yelled back, his face infusing with red as his blood pressure rose.  
  
"Oh please, mister perfect. It's not like I have any other marketable assets. I'm an assassin, I'll have you   
remember. And a pretty damn good thief when I want to be. Deal with it," Schuldich retorted. "Now   
if you don't mind, I have tickets to scratch and Twinkies to eat."  
  
Ken stared in numb shock at the insane redhead. Two cop cars went zooming down the street outside   
the flower shop, heading for the scene of the crime. It was just too much to process.   
  
In a daze, Ken turned around and walked towards the backroom, passing a perplexed Aya who had   
just entered the shop. He didn't see Aya stopped to stare after him as he walked by muttering about   
the joys of blenders, and the way to cram a certain German into said appliance.  
  
Aya looked from Ken back into the shop where Schuldich was scratching at something on the counter   
top and eating some sort of cake like product.   
  
Gathering himself up, Aya was about to say something when a dishevelled Omi finally arrived home   
after his rendezvous at Motel 8 with Nagi. His eyes narrowed at Omi's happy but exhausted appearance.  
  
"What happened to you?" Aya said icily.  
  
Schuldich looked up with a feral grin before Omi could answer. "You go, girl. I think someone else   
got laid last night besides me."   
  
Omi just grunted something and walked to the back of the shop and entered the main living area, followed   
by Schuldich's laughter.  
  
Aya was livid by the lack of response from the younger assassin. He didn't like to be ignored and he   
definitely wasn't use to this sort of behaviour from Omi. To make things worse, Aya was sure he saw   
vivid love bites littering Omi's pale neck as the young man walked by him.   
  
Growling, Aya walked to the door of the flower shop, a plan finally forming in his mind on how to deal   
with the annoying house guest. As the door to the shop was closing, he could hear Schuldich shouting.  
  
"Alright! BINGO!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Brad looked up from the paper he was reading when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned, annoyed   
at the fact that no visions had foreseen company that day. His frown deepened as the thought that no   
one knew where Schwarz actually lived crossed his mind. The last few days had been relaxing, quiet,   
he had to admit, but very peaceful since he had shot Schuldich. A slight smile spread across his face.   
The look on Schuldich's face when he realized just who had shot him was more than worth any quiet   
and accompanying boredom that was associated with it.   
  
Folding up his paper, Brad placed it on the small table next to his chair as he went to answer the door,   
ready to scare off any door-to-door salesmen. He was shocked when all he saw was red hair. Brilliant   
red hair that didn't belong to Schwarz's redhead.  
  
Aya stood in the doorway, a frown marring his pale face as he glared at the other man with flashing   
purple-eyes.  
  
"How did you find," Brad began before trailing off, "Never mind, Schuldich told you just to piss me   
off right?" Brad said dryly as he watched the Weiss assassin, mildly surprised to see that he wasn't   
going for the katana that always graced his hips.  
  
"You got it in one," Aya said as frowning at the telepath's name. "I need to talk to you." Aya   
continued cooly.  
  
Brad cocked an eyebrow considering the request. Deciding that it couldn't possibly hurt now that   
Aya knew where they lived, he motioned with one hand for Aya to enter.  
  
tbc. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Week in the Life...   
Part 7/?  
by Amber and Zhara  
  
  
Aya brushed past Crawford coldly and entered his enemies' apartment. He glanced   
around quickly orientating himself to his surroundings. The furnishing placed throughout   
the room were all high end and fashionable.   
  
'Typical,' Aya thought, eyes narrowed. 'Weiss lives cramped into the back of a flower   
shop, while Schwarz lives like kings. Those bastards. Not that I care about such things.   
Hot damn, is that a black leather couch?'   
  
"Please take a seat," Brad said, falling into the roll of host, his manners sharpened from   
all the politicians he had dealt with over the years. The redhead nodded in his customary   
way and sat on the sofa as if he was anticipating an attack. Brad hid a smile when Aya   
ran one hand over the black leather, his pale hand curling into a fist when he realised what   
he was doing.   
  
'What a repressed sensualist,' Brad snickered in his mind.  
  
Walking over to a chair beside the couch, Brad sat and crossed his legs. Resting his   
hands in his lap he asked, "So, what can I do for you?"   
  
The cool tone tore Aya's concentration away from admiring his surroundings. Frowning he brought his mind back to his   
mission. "I want you to take him back."   
  
Brad smiled innocently, "Take who back?"  
  
"Don't toy with me, Crawford. You know who. That slut of a redhead you call a   
team-mate. The one you shot. Though I can't say that I blame you," Aya said in an   
uncustomary long, and huffy, outburst.  
  
"Oh him," Brad said slowly, puzzling over Aya's uncharatistic behaviour. He had never   
seen the volatile Japanese man loose his cool before. And over such a little issue.  
  
Aya jumped to his feet, his hands on his hips as he glared at the other man with narrowed   
purple eyes.. "I said don't toy with me, Crawford."   
  
Brad held his hands up as is warding off an angry cat. "Calm down, Abyssinian. I have no   
intention of toying with you. Please sit down and we can discuss this like reasonable adults."   
  
Aya frowned at that, but sat on the couch again.  
  
"Now, explain to me why I should take him back into this house? What can you possibly   
offer to induce me to let that manic return."  
  
"He's part of your team, not mine," Aya ground out, stating what he thought was the most   
obvious argument.  
  
"Not enough," Brad countered.  
  
"He's tearing apart my team. Ken is turning into a eye twitching psychopath. He's turning Omi   
into a slut," Aya ranted. "And Yohji," he paused for a moment, then shrugged, "Well Yohji's   
the same as usual."  
  
"I still don't see any convincing argument for me to accept Schuldig back. Farfarello has been   
the sanest that I have ever seen, and Nagi is no long dressing like a slut. Not to mention that the   
constant headache I've had for the past five-years is finally gone." Leaning forward, Brad pinned   
Aya with a cold smirk. "So it seems its win, win for me," he said calmly.  
  
Aya sighed and turned his head away, a frown still marring his lips.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" Brad asked suddenly. Deep, deep down in his heart he felt a bit of   
sympathy for Aya having to deal with that German demon.   
  
Aya nodded absent mindedly, trying to come up with another plan of attack. He looked up when   
he heard a tinkle of ice in a glass, Crawford was standing next to him, handing him a glass of scotch.   
Aya accepted the drink and took a long sip, coughing on the burning liquid.  
  
Brad sat back down in the chair and watched Aya. The redhead had always intrigued him with   
his calm, cool mannerisms. He always suspected that there was a deep fire burning deep in the   
Weiss leader, but he never had the opportunity to see it. That fire added an extra edge to the   
tall man's startling beauty. Taking a sip of his drink, he watched to see what Aya would do next.  
  
"Why?" Aya finally asked, toying with his glass.  
  
"Why what?"   
  
"Why is he like that? Why is he so annoying?"   
  
"Missing chromosome?"   
  
Aya snorted. "I think he's missing more than one chromosome."  
  
Now it was Brad's turn to laugh. "Another drink?" He asked when he saw that Aya had   
finished the scotch. This wasn't how he was expecting this little confrontation to go tonight.   
Aya seemed to be less in a ranting mode now that he had something, that he could admit to  
other that the profession of assassin, in common with Brad. He wondered how he could   
use this to his advantage.  
  
"Please," Aya said as he handed his glass back to Crawford. He rose and followed the other   
man to the bar.  
  
"Seriously," Aya started, "What the hell makes the man such an asshole?"   
  
"Let me give you a piece of advice Aya, stop trying to figure that maniac out. It will give you   
nothing more than a viscous headache and make you question your own sanity."  
  
Aya nodded slowly and raised a hand and tapped his left temple lightly. "I've noticed that."  
  
Brad smiled and handed Aya back his glass.  
  
"So what has he being doing to torment you, besides driving Ken insane and turning Omi into   
a slut as you mentioned earlier," Brad said walking over the couch and sitting down.  
  
Aya followed and sat beside Crawford. " Well he's been stealing from the till in the shop.   
And when we confronted him about it he said he would repay us. Do you want to know   
how he did that?"  
  
Brad nodded, guessing the answer already.  
  
"He robbed the little old man who runs the convenience store down the street. The guy is   
like one hundred and twenty years old."  
  
Brad snorted, "That's nothing," Brad countered. "One time he let Farfarello loose in a   
Catholic bookstore. You can imagine how well that went over."  
  
Aya laughed as the liquor started to relax him.  
  
"He dressed poor Omi up like a slut. I thought he was going to go hook him on the street   
corner."  
  
"One time he brought home a hooker to 'break Nagi in' as he put it. I thought Nagi   
was going to put him through the wall."   
  
"Yeah? Well Ken's starting to eye the blender in the kitchen in a way that makes me very,   
very uncomfortable."   
  
Brad placed his glass on the side table and chuckled. He noticed Aya doing the same.   
"We have got to set Ken and Farfarello up for a play date," he said dryly.  
  
Aya gripped his sides in silent laughter. It felt so good to finally let go some of the tension   
he was holding inside from dealing with the neurotic German. Getting his laughter under control,   
he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Crawford. The American was awfully cute when   
he let his guard down. With the relaxed state he was in, Aya surprised both of them and threw   
himself at the American, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
Brad started for a moment before taking control of the kiss. Maybe he was about to see some   
of that fire he felt that was lurking under Aya s exterior shield of ice. There was only one way to   
find out.   
  
He pushed the redhead down onto the couch and covered the smaller body with his. Breaking   
the kiss, he framed Aya's face with both hands, "Well, isn't this a surprise?" he whispered, his   
warm breath flowing over Aya's face.  
  
Aya panted slightly and nodded, "Shut up and kiss me again."  
  
Brad complied. 


	8. Chapter 8

Schuldich took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and shuddered. "Fuck. Can't anyone in the joint make a decent cup of coffee," he complained taking a long drag on his cigarette to mask the bitter taste.  
  
Yohji shrugged his shoulders as he slumped into the chair next to him at the kitchen table. "I gave up trying to teach them the fine art of making coffee a long time ago."  
  
Schuldich took another drag off the cigarette then allowed Yohji to snatch the stick away. It was one from Kudoh's own pack after all. Schuldich always prided himself on being able to share other's belongings.   
  
Taking a drag himself, Yohji asked, "Since you won some money, why don't you buy your own smokes?"  
  
"Yours taste better."  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. His attention was taken away from his lover when the loud, grating sound of the blender running made him look away. "Hidaka, turn that fucking thing off before I kill it."  
  
Ken was sitting in the corner of the kitchen blending various objects from the kitchen together in their now destroyed blender. "It hurts god," Ken said not even looking at Yohji.  
  
Both Yohji and Schuldich rolled their eyes.  
  
"We should set him up on a play date with Farfie," Schuldich suggested as he stole the cigarette back from Yohji.  
  
Yohji grinned and took a drink of his own cold coffee. He grimaced at the taste but continued drinking, as he felt too lazy to make any more.  
  
They were taking a break from the flower shop after having woken up a very annoyed Omi earlier to take over the shift. Yohji smiled as he remembered how Omi looked when he had awoken. They were large dark bags under his eyes, and multiple hickeys marring his next, a testament to the wild night and hung over morning.  
  
'Welcome to my world,' Yohji thought, please with the change that has occurred after getting together with the German. Schuldich was enough to keep him endlessly entertained and was a riot in the sack.  
  
He looked over to Schuldich to see if the telepath was picking up on his thoughts when he noticed the distracted look in the other man's eyes.  
  
"What's a matter Schu?" Yohji asked.  
  
Schuldich shook his head and looked at Yohji. "I'm not sure, but it feels like I'm being plotted against."  
  
"Oh stop being so paranoid," Yohji chastised laughingly.  
  
Schuldich frowned slightly, "I'll have you know that I have had a lot of people plot against me in my time. I do happen to know what it feels like."  
  
"Clairvoyant now are you?" Yohji asked amused at his paranoia.  
  
"Fuck off," Schuldich said distractedly.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aya groaned in pleasure as he was rocked under Crawford. The groan was cut off as a mouth covered his. He kissed Crawford deeply, trying to tell the other man through the kiss how much he liked what the other man was doing.  
  
Crawford broke the kiss, and looked down at Aya in his bed. An unexpected, but pleasurable, twist to the red head's visit to try to force him to take his team member back into the fold. He ran a hand down Aya's left leg until he reached the soft thigh. He brought the leg up, enabling him to thrust deeper into the willing body beneath his.  
  
"Oh yes," Aya panted, his climax slowly creeping over him. His body was in that perfect state of relaxed enjoyment and sweet tension of his impending completion. Each thrust pushing him further and further over the edge. He brought his hands up to Crawford muscular back and dragged his fingers down through the sweat created by the other man's exertion. He scraped his nailed lightly on the back, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Crawford.  
  
Speeding up his thrusts, Crawford reached down between their bodies and grabbed Aya's erection, jerking at it, smiling at the load moan from Aya. Moments later Crawford gasped as Aya's body tightened on him in the throes of climax. He thrusted a few more times then tumbled over the edge himself.  
  
Crawford lay on Aya panting while he tried to regain his thoughts. He kissed the soft lips beneath his slowly, enjoying this time while he could.   
  
Aya stretched after Crawford had broken the kiss, and nudged Crawford off him. He rolled over with the other man and lay his head on his chest.  
  
"Well that was certainly fun," Crawford said he ran his fingers through Aya's sweaty hair, gingerly separating each lock.  
  
Aya made a soft sound in agreement.  
  
"And it certainly didn't take us to much time to get from bitching about Schuldich to hitting the sack."  
  
"What are you trying to say," Aya said, lifting himself up from Crawford's chest to look into warm brown eyes.  
  
"That maybe Schuldich brings out the worst in us?"  
  
Aya snorted inelegantly and rolled away from Crawford to settle on his back.   
  
"What?" Brad asked a little confused, his thought process still scrambled from post cotial exhaustion.  
  
"I don't think I appreciate what just happened being attributed to that psychopath."  
  
Crawford sighed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yohji propped his head on his hand as he watched his boyfriend chewed nervously on his thumbnail. He had never seen the redhead so unnerved. "What makes you think that you're being plotted against?"  
  
Schuldich stopped abusing his thumbnail, "I don't know, it's just this vague feeling that something is going to change. And I can't figure out if it is going to change for better or worse."  
  
"Well things are definitely changing around here. Could that be what you are feeling?"  
  
"Nah, I really don't give a flying fuck about Ken ken there. Omi interests me more as he's tied to Nagi now," Schuldich said frowning. "No, it's more than that."  
  
"I really think that you're just being paranoid," Yohji commented again.  
  
Schuldich just sighed at Yohji and returned to worrying at his thumbnail.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"That's not what I meant," Brad said trying to defend himself to a pissed of Aya.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Aya asked coldly.  
  
"Um, well, that is," Brad muttered as he rolled over on his side to look down at Aya before continuing. "I really enjoyed myself, and I really don't think this would have happen if not for Schuldich. Would you have come here? And would we have the opportunity to get close like this?"  
  
Aya conceded that point, "I suppose that's true."  
  
"I have to say that I am really pleased with this turn of events," Brad said after a moment of contemplation.  
  
Aya nodded, and looked at Brad. "Can I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you please take back Schuldich?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No." Brad said firmer.  
  
Aya crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But I can guarantee you that if you don't take him back, that this will never happen again."  
  
Brad studied the look of determination on Aya's face. The way his lips were turned down and his brow knitted in annoyance. It was then that a vision hit him confirming what Aya was saying was true.   
  
Weighing his options, taking back Schuldich or the opportunity of more amazing sex with Aya. He sat there thinking about that for a few minutes.  
  
Aya sighed and sat up, preparing to leave the bed.   
  
Brad stopped him by placing a hand in the middle of Aya's chest and pushing him back down on the mattress. "Fine, you win. I'll take the bastard back. But you owe me big time."  
  
Aya smiled as Brad moved to cover his body with his own. "That can be arranged," he said as Crawford claimed his lips in a kiss.  
  
Brad rolled the other man over onto his back again, then broke the kiss. "I'm glad," he said lowly as he stared down into slightly glazed purple eyes. "Don't worry about a thing. I have the perfect plan brewing."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yohji dropped the bag he was carrying in the doorway of his new bedroom. He leaned against the doorway and watched as Schuldich ran to the king size bed and jump on it.  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology for saying you were paranoid the other day. You were right when you said you felt like you were being plotted against."  
  
"See you should always listen to me," Schuldich said bouncing on the bed, landing on his knees to look over at his lover.  
  
"Always? I don't think that is a wise decision," Yohji said smirking.  
  
"And you would be right." came the purred reply as Schuldich stretched languidly over the large bed.  
  
Yohji laughed. Who knew that they would be moving into the apartment next to Schwarz headquarters. He almost had a heart attack when Aya came home and told them all the news.  
  
Aya, Crawford, Ken and Farf would be living in one apartment, and the rest in the other apartment. Omi was the happiest that he had ever seen him. And Ken and Farfie actually got along smashingly.   
  
Yohji closed the door and walked over to the bed. "What do you suppose we should do now?" He asked as he kneeled on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I can think of something." Schuldich said as he moved over to sit beside the blond. Throwing his arms around Yohji's neck, he dragged him down onto the bed with a deep kiss.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
